Hydroxy fatty acids are widely used for making polymers and are also valuable in chemical, cosmetic and food industries as starting materials for synthesis of lubricants, adhesives, and cosmetic ingredients. Similarly, dicarboxylic fatty acids have many industrial applications, such as synthesis of copolymers like polyamides and polyesters, coatings, adhesives, greases, polyesters, dyestuffs, detergents, flame retardants, cosmetic ingredients, and fragrances. For example, adipic acid (n=6) is among the top 50 bulk manufactured chemicals in US, and primarily used for manufacturing nylon. Sebacic acid (n=8) and its derivatives have many applications and are used in manufacturing plasticizers, lubricants, and cosmetics. Dodecanedioic acid (n=12) is used in the production of nylon (nylon-6,12) and polyamides.
Hydroxy fatty acids and dicarboxylic fatty acids are typically produced by a chemical process, or microbial transformation of aliphatic hydrocarbons and fatty acids. However, it would be of benefit to make these valuable chemicals starting with common, renewable carbon sources, such as glucose, glycerol, and the like.